Narusaku fic
by SLYFOX1999
Summary: Not good at summaries first fanfic didn't know what to name it but hope you enjoy I apologize for my lack of grammar.


Wake up wake up…NARUTO! I'm up I'm up. God you're a heavy sleeper come on were moving out. Thanks sakura-chan I will be out in a minute. Just hurry up baka. Naruto smiled best wakeup call ever he thought. What's this feeling the smile he gave me when I woke him up gave me butterflies in my stomach sakura thought.

Sensei where are we going now. Were headed to the land of bronze to collect a treaty and then assist them for two weeks in any bandit problems they have until a new squad comes to relive us. All man two weeks without ichiraku's ramen Naruto whined. Come on Naruto you can go two weeks without ramen it will probably do you some good all you eat is ramen that's why you're so short. Naruto then looked and saw he was shorter than sakura and sasuke. I'm still shorter than y'all it's been forever since the wave mission I still haven't grown! You should listen for once and actually eat some healthier food maybe you'll be taller than sakura dobe. Grrrrrr shut up teme I'll be taller than you believe it! I'll eat nothing but healthy food for this two weeks and then I'll be taller than sasuke and sakura will see that I'm better then him and she will like me instead he thought. But unknown to team seven there was someone watching them with animal like eyes that glowed with evil.

Sensei how much longer we've been walking forever and were going so slow can't we at least tree run. I actually agree with Naruto why don't we just run. They all looked at sasuke like he lost it. Did you just…. So what I agreed with Naruto that doesn't answer my question. Well I can't read my book tree running can I? Everyone sweat dropped at his answer. Why did we have to get stuck with a perverted sensei? After sensei left sakura's mouth explosions went off all around them. They immediately went into defense formation when the dust cleared Naruto, sakura and sasuke saw the ugliest looking thing they ever laid eyes upon. A man with eyes filled with evil dark skin and a mask dripping with blood tattered clothes with scars mud and blood all over his body. They all froze with fear from the killing intent except kakashi of course. I'm here for the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naruto tensed when he heard what he wanted. Sakura surprisingly being the first to snap out of it said jinchuuriki we have no jinchuuriki the kyuubi was killed by our hokage we have no other tailed beast just leave us alone. O you do have one I can feel the power form him let's see defiantly not you girl ahh the blonde you're the one I want hand over the boy and I'll give you a three minute head start but I doubt you'll get away. Sakura looked at Naruto not with fear in her eyes but worry Naruto is it true. Naruto hesitated but said yes the fourth didn't kill the kyuubi he sealed inside a baby inside me I understand if you hate me it wouldn't surprise me the whole village hates me he said with sorrow in his voice. Naruto sakura now isn't the time we have to focus if we don't we will die for sure sasuke said. They all looked back at the man he smiled at them there's no doubt you are going to die so I'll give you fifteen minutes to talk and get everything out in the open your last words basically. Fuck you were not going to die I've come too far to die before becoming the Hokage. If Naruto can keep cool so can I sasuke thought mentally. I can do this I won't be useless not anymore not ever sakura said mentally. As kakashi saw the look on his student's faces he was overwhelmed with pride. Fine you don't want to have your last words just remember I offered so don't go begging when your about die. As he got ready to attack Naruto was forced into his subconscious. What do you want fur ball if you haven't noticed there's a madman trying to kill us so be quick. Silence you fool and here I was trying to help but I guess I'll just leave you to your death. If you're going to help than tell me what you can do because if die you die with me remember.

The kyuubi growled at Naruto without my help you won't stand a chance against this guy he's almost as strong as me if you going to beat him were going to have do something that neither of us wants but to save ourselves it must be done. What is it because if it involves letting you free than forget it it's not happening. I said neither of us wants you idiot we have to fuse together and become one. What nononononono that's not happening you just want to take over my body you're not tricking me. This is the only way for us to survive you think I want this I'll be giving up my immortality your life span will increase but mine will decrease millions of years yours going up 100 years. Is he really that strong? Yes he is and if we don't do this you and your team will die your sensei the uchiha and the pink haired girl you're fond of will die. Unless you do this you have no chance. What will happen if I do this? Like I said you will gain 100 years you will also have a few physical changes as well. Like what? Your whisker marks will become even more sensitive. You might grow a tail and ears. What! The village already thinks I'm you this will just confirm their beliefs. You rather die than deal with the villagers. Naruto becomes quiet. Moving on you will get heighted senses increase in hearing smelling and eyesight. Your chakra will become denser and even greater than mine. There was Silence as Naruto thought. Fine I'll do it.


End file.
